Cloaked
by ScaryMeadow
Summary: A woman spots a mysterious figure at the Inn she's resting in. F/any & m/undead rogue, rated M for sexual themes.


He looked like the kind of shadowy figure you would see in the far corner of a tavern, slowly tracing the edge of his tankard, his table only lit by a low tallow candle. He would silently observe from afar from under his dark hood, and you would never know if he was looking at you or the person behind you. But he was not.

He still wore that dark and shadowy cloak wrapped around him, only showing his gloved hands and old boots. He still wouldn't let you see his face, carefully hidden under the large hood. But he was not sitting in the far corner of a tavern. He was sitting in the bar, having a quite mirthful conversation with the innkeeper. However, he always made sure to keep his voice low, only the voice of the innkeeper could be heard if you paid attention. His laughter was what caught my eye.

I was tired, and minded my own business. Letting my gaze roll over the quiet inn I had found for the night. The laughter snapped me out of my trail of thought and I aimlessly turned my eyes in their direction. I am used to see both cloaked and mysterious men, but never had I seen one like him.

As the innkeeper poured him another drink, the figure turned his head and looked back at me as if he knew I was looking at him. At least, I thought he was looking at me but there was no way to tell for sure. I quickly let my eyes wander over the shelves and paintings next to him, pretending I didn't notice him. In the corner of my eye I saw him take another deep swig of his ale and continue the conversation. I seized the chance to get a better look at him.

He was sitting casually on his stool, one leg placed on the bar under his seat and resting his torso with his arm on the counter. The cloak was what made me look twice. It was made of a simple fabric and the colours were indeed dark, but somehow... darker than you would expect in a lit room. It was as if it captured the light around it and created a dark void surrounding the persona hiding inside. At first I thought it was the lighting, but when I saw him move to put the tankard down, I knew it had to be something else. I thought maybe it was the alcohol playing tricks with my mind, but I decided to take a closer look so I finished my drink and headed for the stairs behind him.

The innkeeper waved his fat hand and smiled at me, wishing me a good night. I smiled back and nodded. As I did, the cloaked figure turned as well to look at me and I didn't want to face that black hole under his hood again so I hurried up the steps to safety with rosy cheeks.

When I went to bed that night I couldn't get that man out of my mind. As the soothing alcohol lulled me to sleep I started to wonder who he was, where he was from and why he was here now. The flickering lantern on my bed table began to blur as my eyelids grew heavier and I was just about to reach out from my bed to turn it down as a sudden gust of wind blew it out right in front of my face. I was baffled at first but guessed the window above me was open. When I reached up to close it, my hand caused the curtains to move and the thin silvery line of moonlight that shone down danced over the same dark cloak I ran from downstairs. It wasn't the wind, it was a breath. His breath. And before I could even draw mine to scream, he had covered my eyes and mouth.

I found myself pinned under him as he lifted his hand that covered my eyes. I whimpered and tried to slip my arms out from under him but it was no use. He was remarkably light and still very strong and he easily kept me still. The dark shadowy room made it hard to see anything, at least after focusing at the lantern right before. But after a short while I could dimly see his long hair falling down to his chest. As he leaned down to me I could also spot the outline of his pale chin right before he kissed my neck lightly. His lips tickled my skin as I turned my eyes to the ceiling and prayed 'Dear Lords, why has it come to this?', expecting only the worst. I could smell the leather from his gloved hand still on my mouth, my heavy breath as the only sound in the room. He turned my face to the side and continued to kiss me, continuing to tickle my skin up and down very slowly. The robe as soft as velvet and light as silk ran across my face and cloaked me in darkness as he lifted his body slightly and used his free hand as support.

I damned myself for sleeping nude that warm night and clenched my fists when the stranger started to pull down my covers, baring my body before him. If only he would let me speak, a mere whisper. I wouldn't scream or call for help because I knew that would put me in danger. I guessed he had more than one weapon hidden under that cloak and wouldn't hesitate using them to keep me quiet. I wanted to tell him I wouldn't struggle but do as he wanted if he only he would hurry and get it over with. But he just continued and took his time. I could feel his lips curling into a smile as I took a deep breath through my nose and swallowed.

After kissing one side of my neck, he then turned my head to kiss the other, nibbling at my skin and teasing my nerves to the point where I wanted to scream in frustration. He stopped and made me look him directly at him. "You understand you need to be quiet." His voice was deep and grainy, almost sounded like it was echoing in the small room, hollow and sinister. I fixed my eyes where I thought his would be in the darkness and I nodded a few times before he finally released me from his silencing grip.

I gasped for air and opened my jaw to stretch it, a little thankful for his gesture, as strange as it may seem. He continued to hover above me and used both his hands to gently fondle my breasts instead. His rugged leather gloves feeling rough against my skin, he twisted and pulled while watching my face. I couldn't help but to blush and bite my lip to keep myself quiet. Surely I would never have asked for this, but when I started to feel his actions propagate throughout my body, especially now when I was this vulnerable, I couldn't deny to myself that I enjoyed his touch.

He really took this time, making every second feel like minutes. A faint moan slipped from my lips and he acted as if it was a cue to continue this torture. He moved down my torso and kissed and rubbed my skin with gentle hands. I wished he would take his gloves off, let me feel his skin against mine.

I started to feel hot between my legs, what he did to me combined with the thoughts of what he might do to me made my head spin. I was almost happy when he decided to take the next step. By grabbing my wrists he could release them from under his legs and pull them up to the bed post where he tied them with straps from his belt. He then pulled the covers completely off me and threw his cloak back so it wouldn't be in his way.

I blushed and closed my eyes. There was no way I could face him now, lying here naked and strapped down. He pushed my legs apart, forced my knees to bend, and then knelt down with a cunning chortle. Before I knew what was happening, he started to run his tongue up and down my slit. I gasped at the feeling and tugged at the leather straps, pulling my body way from him. _Why was he doing this? Was this his idea of fun?_ He held my legs firmly by the ankles and roughly pulled me back, continuing to toy with me. All I could do was lie there and take it. I moaned and pushed my hips up towards him subconsciously, he pressed himself against me harder. I still couldn't see anything but his hood gently moving, and I had really started to wonder who this person was. I asked him if he would let me see his face between my sighs, but he ignored me and kept on going. By now I had started to get wet and I squirmed under his power, pulling the straps until my wrists were sore, wanting to wrap my legs around him.

I gave up after a few minutes when my arms had grown weak from pulling and turned my attention to what he was doing instead. He had placed one hand on top of my vulva and now started to rub my clit with his thumb along with using his tongue. I gasped loudly and arched my back in response, the pleasure causing me to almost spasm with delight. I moaned in discomfort when he stopped and put me feet down to straddle over them again. I was yet again pinned under the cloaked figure.

He seemed to understand that I was calmer and released me from the straps, kissing my arms up to my neck and nibbling it slightly. I started to remove his hood but he quickly as lightning stopped me with his hand. He now pulled out a strip of cloth and blindfolded me in darkness, and I let him do it. I thought maybe he would let me explore his face at least, if I couldn't see him with my own eyes. And he did.

First he removed his cloak with the hood and let it fall to the floor with a soft noise, then leaned closer to me so I could reach him. I ran my hands up his arms at first, expecting bulging muscles like with most men, but he was frightfully thin at touch and I swore I could feel every bone under his cool skin. I felt my way over his shoulders, my fingers exploring the outline of his neck. I thought he couldn't have eaten in days, because I could feel his backbone even in the neck. I ran my fingers up through his thin hair that I could only describe as a spider's silk and then finally ended on his cheeks.

Though, there was something odd about his face. His cheekbones were high and sharp, and as I ran a finger down his left cheek I felt something strange. At first when I explored it, I was petrified at what I found. His cheek had a large hole in it, and through it I could feel his upper jaw and teeth. My fingers froze and my blood turned to ice. He smiled cunningly, and I could feel his muscles moving my fingers over his smooth teeth. Quickly I put the other hand on his chest and waited while holding my breath. Not a sound. Not a single heartbeat or breath was to be found.

"My Gods..." was all I could mutter. All he would let my lips say before he leaned over and kissed me again. His cool lips nibbling mine hungrily. He then drew his breath only to speak with that voice of his that tickled my ears and very senses. "But do not worry, dear... I am intact where I ought to be." He chortled again raised to his knees in the bed. I could hear the sound of metal and leather, I presumed it was a belt, before more clothing feel to my feet. He proceeded to caress my body with his slim fingers, rubbing every inch of my skin while moving down to my crotch. He was skilled, he knew the female body well and he knew exactly what to do to send my blood pumping. I sighed in delight as he dipped a finger in my juices and lubricated it. Spreading my legs more to give him more room, I wanted him to enter now. I had been waiting for too long.

The first finger was pushed in, followed by a second. I opened my mouth and took a deep breath as he slowly went deeper. And it wouldn't take long before he had three fingers in, thrusting slow enough to drive me insane. "Mm..." he seemed to enjoy this as well, taking his time to make me ready. He then suddenly pulled his fingers back only to replace it with his member. He leaned over me and let the tip rub against me. My only response was to moan and raise my hips slightly, pushing against him. He answered and with a forceful thrust, pushed himself all the way with a groan of pleasure. He too, had been waiting for this moment.

He fucked me hard but steady a few times, then lowered his body on top of me to grab my shoulders for leverage. "So warm..." he whispered into my ear with a deep moan, speeding up some. I reached up for his silky hair and pulled it, arching my back. His dick was indeed a bit on the cold side at first but he quickly heated up. And there was nothing to pick on about his size. I now understood why he used his fingers fist, and I was thankful he did.

He licked and sucked my nipples, slightly biting them at times. I loved it, pleading for more, always wanting more. He fucked me harder, speeding up as we both were staring to reach climax. His nails were digging into my skin, as mine were in his. We kissed passionately for a while, breaking it as I gasped for air. I was afraid someone would hear us, as the bed shook hard on the old wooden floor.

As I wrapped my legs around him, he pulled the blindfold off me so I could finally see his face. It was beautiful and toned. He died a young man, naturally high cheekbones and a strong jaw. The only sign of decay was his eternal wound through his cheek. His glowing eyes smiled at me, narrow with his enjoyment. I placed a hand upon his face and held him close, closing my own eyes as he did. His thrusts shook the bed, his agility surprising me but also bringing me closer to the edge by every thrust. I couldn't hold back any longer, I felt as if I was going to explode. And right then he groaned loudly and came into me, gritting his teeth and shoving himself deep. The sudden explosion of warmth sent me into a hard orgasm as well and I couldn't help myself from screaming into the cool air.

That night I fell asleep in his arms, dreaming of his spider silk hair and soft lips. I was surprised to wake up alone, finding a note on the dresser along with a fresh wildflower.

_"__I shall always keep close by. And maybe one day, I will let you find me."_


End file.
